Hunger Games MY VERSION
by SarahXOXO17
Summary: What if Katniss was the one who loved Peeta? Would she of never won? Would Peeta join the Carreers? If he did would he allow the Careers to kill her? *Everything Hunger Games belongs to Suzane Collins* Rated T just in case! Ends when they are released in the arena. NOW COMPLETE
1. The Reaping

**A/N This is my first fanfiction, and I really need to know if it sucks or not! can u plzzzzzz REVIEW? THX Sarah**

I woke up to the plesant song of birds chirping when I realized I was late to go hunting with my best friend, Gale Hawthorne. "Shoot! I'm late!" I whispered silently to myself and rushed out the door and into the woods only to bump straight into Gale.

"Hey Catnip," he greeted cheerfully but I knew something was wrong by the scared look in his gray Seam eyes. Then it hit me. Today was the day of the reaping.

My thoughts immediatley wandered to Peeta Mellark, my forever crush since like, first grade. I remember the day when my mother decided to not be there to suport my family due to my father's death in a horrible mining accident, and she left me no other choice but to support the family. I wasn't so great at that, and we soon ended up starving. I was looking desperatley in the Mellarks bakery's trash cans when Peeta's mother shooed me away. Peeta saw the whole episode and purposley burned some bread and earned a smack fom his mother. He came out and threw it at me and nodded. And I have loved him ever since.

I was ashamed of myself to think of Peeta first. I was dead worried about Prim, my goodnatured sister, and she was the only person I was sure I loved besides Peeta and Gale. Prim only had one slip in but still, she had a chance to get picked into the torturous Hunger Games. Even if she did, she was too nice to even touch a gun. I winced at the thought of her losing because of her lack of violence. I was brought back to reality when Gale asked me what was wrong. "Catnip, I've been calling your name for 5 minutes and you haven't been responding at all. CATNIP!"

I blinked a couple times and replied, " I'm just realy worried about Prim and P- what if Prim gets picked?" Gale didn't know anything about Peeta, and I wanted it to stay that way.

He pursed his lips for a second and said in a reassuring tone, "Prim won't get picked, I'm sure about it. She only has one slip in! That's nothing compared to the 40, 50 slips other people have. I can almost guarantee that Prim won't get picked." I guess I felt a little better, but it didnt change that weird feeling in the pit on my stomach. I tried focusing on hunting, and we sold some squirrels at the black market, The Hob. Gale hugged me goodbye and I rushed back home to change into my reaping clothes.

Prim chirped a hello to me but that was all, she must be extremeley scared. "What's wrong little duck?" I used in the soft tone that I only used for my little Prim.

"I'm nervous Katniss, what if I get picked?" She looked up at me with the most frantic eyes I have ever seen in a very long time.

"It's alright Prim. You won't get picked." She realxed a little bit and I began to stroke her hair. I sat there for a few minutes and left to get changed. My mom laid out a pretty blue dress and some black ballet flats to go with it. I slipped them on, braided my hair and brought Prim with me into the town square, waiting for the annoying Effie Trinket to pick the two tributes already. I said goodbye to Prim and took my spot in line only to see a very nervous looking Peeta... He was wearing a neat blue shirt with dark pants and dressing shoes, and he looked very nice. I looked at his eyes last, and calming ocean of blue water...they were so beautiful. I was caught up in my fantasy when Effie trotted up the stage in 5 inch heels. She smacked her lips and started the boring history of how we should be thankful to the Capitol and how they saved all our lives.

I glanced at Gale and he mouthed," Yeah right," to me which made me chuckle. Then she stuck her hand in the glass bowl and pulled out a white slip. Effie carefully opened it and annouced the name we were all dying to know.

"Primrose Everdeen."

Did I hear hear her right? Or did I just imagine that Prim's name got pulled out. I felt the horror on my face come when I saw Prim scuffling to the stage. Instinctivley, I rushed up to go comfort Prim without even thinking about it. "Prim, it's alright," I whispered with fear. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I finally realized that Prim was getting reaped, and I was in the middle of her moment. Then I knew what I had to do. Prim was NOT going into the Hunger Games, and that could only mean one thing.

"I VOULUNTEER! I VOULUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE!"I screamed without even thinking.

"Katniss, No! Go back! Let ME GO!" Prim screamed and thrashed as Gale picked her up and took her back. Right now, I couldn't even feel anything. All I could focus on was my feet going up and down to meet Effie Trinket and to introduce myself in front of the whole District 12. I finally got up there when it felt like the walk was never going to end, and and Effie asked,

" What is your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen" I whispered, barely audible.

"Well, this is our female tribute for District 12!" Effie declared with a smile. I expected everyone to clap, but they did something I thought I would never imagine them to do in my whole life. Everyone looked at me with pain in their eyes and gave me three fingers, a sign of respect. My glance sweeped to Peeta, and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Peeta.

What if he gets picked? Would I have to kill him? How would we do on the train to the Capitol? Never ending questions were going on in my head when I saw Effie clear her throught and open the male tribute's slip. I needed to know and be assured that it wasn't Peeta, because if he got picked, today would get that much more worse.

"Peeta Mellark." Effie's voice was clear in my head, and the blood drained from my face as I saw him scoot up to the stage with me. Today was officially the worst day ever.

**A/N Bad, Ok, GREAT? Please REVIEW! I want at least 3 before I move on because that would be kinda lame if I was writing a story and nobody read it... LOL THX -SARAH**


	2. Goodbyes

**A/N So... thanks for your reviews, What do you think about this, What if Peeta loved Katniss too? Good or bad?**

No, I wasn't dreaming. THE Peeta Mellark was walking up the stage with the most horrorstruck expression on his face. I yearned to go comfort him, to say it was ok and force someone else to volunteer for him. No,I was angry at myself to even think about that. No one deserves to go into the Hunger Games even the meanest and cruelest of them all. He was already taking the steps up to the stage and then Effie announced, " Well, these are the male and female tributes of District 12 for the annual 74th Hunger Games! You may shake hands!" Effie was smiling so hard it looked like it was sculpted on her face. Wow. I realized Peeta had his hand out and I quickly took it. His hand felt so warm and welcoming but I realized it was also covered in sweat. He must be really nervous. I gve him a reassuring sqeeze so he would feel better but in return I just got a cold stare. Did he hate me? Please, no.

Before I even knew it I was getting pushed into a big room where there were velvet carpets and velvet sofas and velvet pillows and velvet everything. While I was looking around Prim bardges into the starge room sobbing. I automatically open my arms and she willingly jumps right into them. I can't help feeling bad for her and it gets a little akward because my mom is just standing looking at us. I put Prim on my lap and start comforting her when she says in a small but firm voice," Katniss, you need to win these games. If you don't, I don't know who to depend on." I heard her voice crack at the end and that was when I made the desision. I am going to win the Hunger Games. Then of course, what about Peeta? I couldn't just let him die right in front of my eyes without helping him. I picked Prim up gently and put her on the seat so I coud walk over to my mom.

"You can't not support the family anymore. You have to be there for Prim no matter what kind of tragedies happen to you. I will try to make t out alive, but if I don't, you can not shut down on Prim. Understand?" I snapped at my mother.

Mother nodded sadly and said, " I promise, no matter what, that I will never do that again and I am so sorry for being a terrible mother for you." I couldnt just glare at her then, I didn't have the heart to do that. So I gave Prim and my crazy mother a hug just in time for the Peacekeepers to kick them out.

"I love you guys," I whispered and they slowly faded away for probably the rest of my life.

I mentally prepared myself for the next guest to arrive and Madge walked in, the Mayor's daughter and my- I guess you could call her my friend-, with her eyes red and puffy from all her crying. She sat down and I stared at her mockingjay pin, not knowing what to say. I guess she noticed me lookng at it because she said," You can have it, it's yours. But just wear it as your token in the games." She took it off, and The Peacekeepers dragged her away just like Mother and Prim... The thought made me start crying. I was trying to hold it in but since I had a minute to myself I siently let it all out.

I dabbed my eyes with my dress collar when I see Gale sprint into the door yelling, "Katniss! You're going to be fine! Just defend yourself and think that all the other tributes are squirrels or something! But I have to tell you something I have wanted to tell you in a long time..." I shifted my weight uncomfortably trying to guess what he would keep from me.

" I love you Katniss, I always have. I love the way you shoot a squirell every time right through the eye, I love the way you smile, I love everything about you. Do you love me back?" I was going to answer that my heart has always loved Peeta but by the time my mouth opened to answer,

_His_ lips were crashing down on _mine_.

I pushed him away with all the strength I had which made him stumble, and then I gave him a violent punch in the face. " WHAT THE HELL GALE? I DON'T LOVE YOU! I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH STRESS BECAUSE THE GUY I LOVE IS GOING TO THE CAPITOL WITH ME!" I screamed in his face. I hate Gale so much. It took him a second to realize that I loved Peeta, and you could see sadness in his eyes. " I'm sorry. I just don't. Please don't let Prim and Mother starve." I whispered. And with that he was gone with the rest on them. At least I said I was sorry, but I felt a little bad about punching his face. But, he kissed me so I guess that served him right. I quickly brushed my hair out waiting for the next person to arrive. Wow, he was totally unexpected. _Mr. Mellark._

He sat down and patted my back while I wondered if Prim and Mother went to go visit Peeta. " I know that you getting reaped is hard for you, but don't give up on my son during the Games. he may seem cold at first but give him time and you will get to know a very nice person." He stated. I stared at him completely surprised and finally found my voice again.

" Ok, I will." I said and just like that he gave me a bag of cookies and left before I even had time to say thank you. What an odd day.

**A/N Please review me about the whole idea with Peeta and Katniss loving each other, and a new chapter will be up by Sunday.**

**THX :D**

**Sarah**


	3. Train Ride

**A/N So! Thanks for all your reviews for the whole Katniss/ Peeta thing, and I will not make Peeta love her too. If it confused anybody just forget about everything I said on my previous authors note. I am sorry if I confused you! Sorry again for the long A/N and here is Chapter 3!**

I got pushed into a black car with tinted windows before I could even replay everything that just happened to me. But sitting in here felt special, because I had never been in a car in my entire life. I waited paitiently for the driver when Peeta got pushed in with his ocean blue eyes looking very confused. Maybe because of all the guests he just said goodbye to. I wanted to start a conversation very badly but for some reason, I couldn't think of the right words and I couldn't find my voice.

Finally, after a couple silent minutes I decided to introduce myself. " Hi Peeta, I'm Katniss." I said nervously.

He looked at me and nodded, maybe I was just dreaming, but I think he gave me a small grin. I looked outside the window and noticed all the papparzi trying to take pictures of us.

Effie finally came in, seated herself and said in a really annoying Capitol accent," Well, we will be heading on a train to the Capitol, but right now just wait for the driver to come."

She smiled at us for probably the 100th time today and at last, we were on our way to the train District 12, nobody ever used the train station, and no trains ever stopped by. No tourists wanted to see District 12, they all loved Districts 1-4 and went to do their tourism there.I looked at Peeta only to see him staring at me with curious eyes. He caught me looking at him and he quickly turned away. We would be staying on the train for a day together, and honestly I was quite excited for this. Who knows, maybe we could become friends. At least that would get me one step closer to a relationship that would never happen. I replayed the converstaion Mr. Mellark and I had in the "velvet room" I liked to call it. If I got to know Peeta, he would be a very friendly person. My thoughts were interupted by Effie sqauking," Move along, let's go into our train to get away from the papparazi! It's so annoying don't you think?" I was impressed. Effie called something annoying when I thought she was the most annoying person in the whole District 12. I jumped up eager to get out of this car only to step into the most amazing train I have ever seen.

When I walked in, there were heaps and mountains of food like, everywhere. It all looked very delicious and I thought about how expensive everything would have been. I thought Peeta would have the same shocked expression as me but he looked calm, as usual. Oh, I thought quietly to myself. He's a baker's son. I had a flashback of walking Prim through town to trade some squriells with his father when Prim squealed in delight looking at al the beautiful cakes. I missed my sister so much it hurt to even think about her. If I didn't have Peeta here with me I wouldv'e never even made it to the car due to all the stress wih Gale, my mother, I just coudn't take it all without someone I knew here with me. Thank God for Peeta Mellark!

I suddenly noticed that my mouth was watering and I was longing eat all the thoughts wandered over to eating the food when Effie annouced," Sit in these seats, so you can meet you mentor, Haymitch Abernathy!"

And she pranced across the room to go get him. Ten minutes later Haymitch cam wobbling across the room to go meet us. This was our mentor? I'm pretty sure that both of us will die, not before I protect Peeta with all I have first, but this is just saying that we might be one of the first 5 tribute to die in the Games.

" Hello sweethearts...Can you tell me your names?" He slurred. Yes, definetley drunk.

"I'm Peeta Mellark, and that's Katniss Everdeen." Peeta said confidently as he pointed to me.

Did Peeta just prove that he was aware of my presence? Wow, I'm proud.

"So Haymitch, is there anything you want to say to us to keep us alive?" Peeta asked politely.

"Sure, stay alive." Our drunk mentor slurred and started bursting out in loud guffaws.

Really? Stay alive was the best he could some up with? Such a helpful mentor we have. Peeta looked as frustrated as I felt when Haymitch threw up right in front of us. He looked like he was going to throw up again, and I shot a worried glance at Peeta's handsome face.

"It's alright, I guess I will take care of it," he answered with a sigh.

Effie pranced in right when he was about to clean it up and said," My! Ew! I have to call cleaning before it smells!"

She pressed a button and all the vomit simply vanished from thin air. The Capitol really had impressive technology!

She looked at us and gasped," Oh, I'm sorry about Haymitch, I will bring him next time when he is more sober, perhaps breakfast time tomorrow? And now let me show you to your rooms!"

I walked carefully over all these hallways wondering how Effie could remember where everything was. After an eternity of walking Effie stopped and pointed at two doors.

" The one on the right is yours Katniss, and the one on the left if yours, Peeta. Now I assume you two want some rest after all you have gone through today, but just reminding you, dinner is at 6:30!" Effie stage whispered enthusiastically.

_Why is Effie_ _always so happy?_ _It kind o_f _bugs me_. I thought to myself as I walked into my room.

"Bye Peeta, I will see you in couple hours." I stated. Peeta gave me a beautiful smile and I felt like I would never see him again while I prepared myself to look at my room. It was almost as beautiful as the room with all the delicious, mouth watering food!

The walls were a soothing color of maroon, and there was a monstrous bed waiting for someone to sleep in it. The covers were red and the pillows were fluffed perfectly. I guess Peeta had the same reaction because I heard a loud gasp from the other room. The thought of Peeta made me rethink how cuel the Capitol is for picking innocnt souls to go fight to the death _ annually._ Peeta didn't deserve to be in these games, he was too good and giving. Why, out of all people, did Prim and Peeta have get picked? If Prim never got picked then Gale and I would go hunting, as usual every Sunday and we would sell some game at the Hob and trade with the town people. If Peeta didn't get reaped I would be thankful that he was safe and sound. But both of them were reaped, so I had to volunteer for Prim and now we were all going to be sentenced to die in the Hunger Games. What a fortunate life we both have.

I jumped in shock at the disturbing ringing I heard near the door. I checked the clock and realized it was already 6:30. Really? It seemed like it was twenty minutes. I rushed out the door to arrive at dinner and I met those beautiful blue eyes waiting right outside my door. " The ring gives you quite a shock hm?" Peeta said conversationally in his all too attractive voice.

" Yes, it does..." I chuckled nervously. Weird, I never laugh if I'm not in the woods or with Gale or Prim. I was not being myself at all today. He smiled and we walked into the dining room. Effie was there but Haymitch was gone. Hangover probably. We all ate until we couldn't stuff anything more in our mouths and I have to say, the food was delicious. Effie tried to make a conversation with that ended up her supporting most of it. But her last comment gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"Tomorrow, we will arrive at the Capitol." Effie announced. My stomach churned while realizing that when we get to the Capitol, we will only have two and a half weeks before we enter into the Hunger Games. Time will go by too fast, and I'm not ready for my death just yet.

**A/N Good? Bad? More affection between them? I try but it is sorta hard with Peeta not loving her back so if you want more affection just wait a couple chapters! Please review! I want 5! New chapter expected by Thursday or sooner, depends on how many review I get... hee hee!**


	4. Arrival

**A/N So, Thanks for your reviews, I tried to put a little more of the affection in but this was mainly a "Katniss" chapter. Hope you like it, here is Chapter 4!**

It was our last final hours on the train ride, and in thirty minutes I had to go have breakfast. I was a little anxious because Haymitch would be sober, so he could give us our much needed advice. I took a step into the shower and it was really cool. It didnt have knobs to turn on like our normal showers, but it had_ temperature buttons_ on it instead. I was so impressed I spent like twenty minutes testing all the buttons when I finally realized that I had to be a breakfast in ten minutes! I brushed my teeth and hair, changed into a loose green shirt and brown tight leggings, and rushed out the door. When I ran into the breakfast room I realized Effie, Peeta, and Haymitch were all waiting for me expectantly.

I took my seat and said, "Sorry, the shower's are kind of fansicnating..." All three chuckled and I grabbed some food from the center of the table not knowing what it was, but hey, it was probably all good anyways. I was sitting next to Peeta and his hand was suddenly like, right there. I wanted to hold it so bad, but then I realized I was staring at it in a creepy way so I unwillingly tore my eyes off from his secure looking hand.

Haymitch looked at us and announced," So, sorry about how we first met, didn't mean to do that..." He laughed nervously looked at us as if he wanted aprooval. " You need to know how to stay alive in the Hunger Games, and my first advice to you is to stay near water. Without it, you won't last very long. That's my advice of the day but , oh one more thing. You will meet your fashion crew today, and whatever they do to you allow it and don't complain." He spoke in a steady voice.

Peeta and I nodded in understandment as Haymitch got up and left to his room. I looked at Effie, she was being real quiet today. I wondered why but she met my confused gaze and smiled at me. I didn't actually hate Effie herself, but I just hated where she came from. So I decided to just go on, like Effie anyways and smile back at her. There were a few awkward silences here and there, so I decided to tell them I would head back to my room. When I got back to my room, I decided to take a nap, maybe when I wake up we will be at the Capitol. So I climbed into bed and had the strangest dream...

_" Hey Katniss! How are you?" Peeta said as he picked me up in his arms and kissed me. _

_"I'm fine, you?" I giggled. Peeta smiled at me and we spent the rest of the whole afternoon in a strange beautiful meadow, I never wanted it to end._

I was intruded by the sound of Effie saying, "Katniss! Wake up! We have now arrived at the Capitol!" My stomach churned. We have now arrived at the Capitol. I rushed out door once again to look out the window and saw nothing like I have ever seen in my entire life. It wasn't what I was used to, forests and ugly shacks. Instead almost everything was either metallic silver or gray, and everything looked like very technology updated.

"Wow," was the only word that could escape from my mouth. I now forgot that I should be dreading going to this place, it was not like anything I have ever seen in my whole entire life! Peeta rushed out like I did a minute ago and looked out the window only to have my same expression. It was kind of sad looking at Peeta now that I had that wonderful dream. I replayed the dream in my head for awhile and looked at Effie, wondering when we would get off the train. Effie looked satisfied with our expression and clapped three times.

"Yay! You guys like it? Well, we have some important stuff to do now, so lets get off this train and let you guys meet the Capitol for the first time!" Effie squealed.

She looked _really _ excited. Well, she might just be like this for every tribute's first visit to the Capitol, but for me this is new... and strange. We finally got off the train and I stopped for a moment to look around. I guess I kind of liked it here, but what I missed most was the forest... and Prim... and Gale... I stopped at my trains of thought. I couldn't think about them. Every time I did I would start crying, and that was something Effie and Peeta didn't have to see. I wondered if Peeta would comfort me if I started crying, and just look at me with sympathy and walk away. Maybe he would glare at me. I don't know, but I did know that I was not allowed to think about home. I was so into my thoughts that I hadn't that I was now in a room, and two door were at the sides of it.

"So, Katniss and Peeta, you will meet your fashion crew. Peeta, your's is on the left, and your head fashion designer is named Portia. Katniss, your's is on the right and you head fashion designer is named Cinna." Effie said. I gave Peeta a goodbye smile and his smile back was of course, breathtaking. I walked over to my room to meet my designer, Cinna. I opened the door slowly, and for the first time, I saw my designer. Cinna had dark, olive skin, and wasn't wearing all the odd clothing that most of the Capitol wore. He wore gold eyeliner, but it wasn't strange like the rest of the Capitol's fashion. It fit him perfectly.

"Hello, my name is Cinna, and I am going to be your head designer. Now, we will meet in a couple hours, but your prep team has to get you workable! I will looking forward to seeing you in a couple of hours." He smiled at me and left. He seemed nice and very calm, just like Peeta... I sighed because I missed him right now when three people walked in. The first one was quite odd. She had lime green skin and bright red lipstick on. Her hair was as black as night, but she looked friendly enough. The second was a little bit more normal, he had bright orange hair with the kind of curls that bounced up and down if you walked, with some very attention catching purple lipstick. The third was the most normal, all she had was a huge up-do of sky blue hair.

The one with the green hair introduced herself," Hi! I'm Octavia and these are Flavius and Venia! We are here to make you look pretty for tonight!"

"What's tonight?" I asked in curiousity.

"Tonight you will go out and introduce yourself to whole Capitol of course!" Octavia answered like it was obvious. The only problem was that no one told me.

Introducing myself to the Capitol? How? So many questions filled my mind but I knew one thing. I would do a terrible job, which would lead to less sponsors, which would lead to me dying in the Hunger Games, which would lead to never being able to see Prim again. I had to do a good job tonight no matter what.

**A/N Good? Bad? Please Tell! I want 5 reviews again... Hey guys, would you mind it if I had some chapters in Peeta POV? That's why I need reviews ASAP so I can know if you're cool with it because if you are, Chapter 6 might be in PPOV. New Chapter expected by Friday or Saturday, depends on when I get my reviews, and sorry about the wait, I have my final exams coming up and stuff, but I am working really hard to get the new chapters! Sorry for the long A/N! BYE! :)- Sarah**


	5. Haymitch's Announcement

**A/N Thanks for your reviews,you like the Peeta idea hmm? So I thought about it, what if it was this whole chapter again but in Peeta's POV? Because I feel like we never got enough of Peeta's prep team and Portia. Tell me if you dont want that or if it is OK to rewrite this chapter in PPOV. But for sure, the next chapter will be in PPOV! Here is...(drum roll) Chapter 5!**

(KPOV)

Octavia, Venia, and Flavius sent me into a room with gray walls and a uncomfortable looking bed. I had no idea what they were going to do with me but I remembered to listen to Haymitch's advice and let them do whatever they pleased with me. I was slightly nervous because who knows what they would do. Would they dye my skin purple or make my hair an alarming shade of red? I wasn't sure what they were going to do to me, and I was very nervous. Then Venia walked in and exclaimed, "OK, so let me see you so we know what to do with you..." She looked at me, picked up my arms, let them flop down again, and examined them very carefully. I felt slightly self-conscious with her examination, but I knew it was best to listen to Haymitch and let them do whatever they wanted with me.

Venia stopped examining me and shouted,"Ocatvia! Flavius! You can come in now! She needs a waxing, hair treatment, skin softer, and her nails need to be cleaned BIG time!" I was kind of hurt at the nail comment, but oh well, I _was_ a hunter.

"Okay, so Katniss, can you please lay down on that bed on the corner?" Flavius asked politely.

"Sure," I mumbled, shuffled over to the bed and sat on it. The bed was actually kind of comforting. Before I knew it, the bed was getting pushed into another bland room. I wasn't sure what they were going to do first to me, but I wanted the waxing to be the last because I heard it was very painful.

"So, we are going to do the waxing first, but dont worry, it doesn't hurt that bad!" Octavia informed. _Yeah right..._ I thought. I closed my eyes as tight as they could go and waited for the pain. It was excruciating pain. Finally after 45 minutes they were done, and I was a little mad at Octavia for telling me it would only hurt a little bit. My lip was bleeding because I was biting down on it so I could resist my screams. I shot a disaprooving glare at Octavis so she could be aware that I was angry at her, and then came all her rushing apologies.

"I'm sorry okay? It's just that people from the past wouldn't even let us touch them so that has became our strategy and if you don't think that I feel wrecked about lying to you then you are wrong because I do! It's horr-" Octavia blabbed.

"Okay, okay! I get it! It's okay, I'm not mad at you anymore!" I interrupted just to make her shut up. Ocatvia looked like she was about to cry just because she lied to me so I gave her a hug and told her I forgave her already. Capitol people are so sensitive!

She looked up to me with tears in her eyes and nodded and walked away looking ashamed of herself. "Sorry about Octavia, she just wants this to be easy for you." Venia said. "But we have a lot of work to do! Flavius, would you mind if we did her skin next?" Flavius shrugged. He was not the one to talk. The skin treatment and the hair treatment went by quickly. The nail's were slightly painful, but the results were perfect, healthy looking nails so I guess it was worth it. Now it was time to meet Cinna to have lunch with him, so we could get to know each other.

Venia and Flavius dismissed me, (I had no idea where Octavia was) and I was escorted to a normal room. I was told to sit and wait for Cinna, so I looked around the room. There was a hair dresser chair in the middle of the room, and the whole left side of the room was windows, so you could have a good view of the Capitol. The walls were an attractive shade of gold and in the left corner there was two huge french windows leading to a closet filled with clothes. I was sitting on one of the two loveseats and there was a small coffee table in the middle. Overall, I liked the room. While I was looking at the room, I hadn't noticed that Cinna had walked in.

"Hello,Katniss, how are you? Well, silly for me to ask that, I know you must be grumpy after all that your prep team did to you... Sorry about that, but you want your sponsors right?" Cinna said.

"Yes, of course," I said. Cinna was really easy to talk with and get along with. I liked him. While we were chatting, food popped up on the table. It was the lamb stew I loved on the train, with this odd chocolate desert. You dip fruit into the chocolate sauce, and eat it, as Cinna had told me. I had never tried it, but I heard it was called fondue. When Cinna told me it was an old tradition of food, I felt poor. The Seam could of never afforded it, so of course I had never heard of it. I didn't want to talk about that, so I decided to end the conversation.

Cinna and I finished lunch and he took me through the giant french windows to show me the costume I was going to wear tonight. I tried not to show it, but o=honestly, i was terrified to see what it was. In the years passed, people wore stuff that was close to being naked, barely wearing anything, or some ridiculous see through outfit with ugly patterns on it. Every other couple districts or so, you would see a standard meeting outfit, and I hoped I wore one that was up to my own standards tonight. Cinna searched through the thousands of dresses and finally found the one.

Surprisingly, I loved it.

A big grin came up on my face and I was so thankful I had Cinna as my designer. It was a shiny black piece, tight fitting, and on the shoulders were layers of the fabric coming down onto the sleeves, and the layers stopped at just the right spot. I wanted to put it on right away, and suddenly now, I felt confident about tonight much more than I had a couple hours ago. I never knew the saying of clothes being a confident boost was true.

"By the look on your face I can tell you love it." Cinna said in a I-knew-that-she-would-love-it tone," You will be wearing it with the perfect fitting boots so it will look like the boots are attached to your costume, and your costume is electric. Once you turn on your costume, it will look on fire, but I promise you that you won't. We have had it tried on demonstrators and Portia and I are 100% sure that these are safe for you and Peeta. Now, you will look like you are from District 12, and just for your information, you are supposed to be representing coal."

I loved this man so much for making my reaping trip that much better than I ran up to Cinna and pulled him into an unexpected hug. "Oh thank you so much Cinna, you are the best designer ever!" I exclaimed.

I was given a couple hours to think and relax, but to be honest most of my thinking was about tonight and how Peeta would look. I thought of how I had a complete mood change since this morning just because of Cinna. I owed him so much. Finally after a few hours to myself, a girl came and knocked on my door. She signaled me to come follow her and I obeyed quickly. I followed her into the same room I was in with Cinna and he was there with my prep team. I greeted them and Octavia said,"I'm sorry, really sorry. I just..." And with that, she was in tears.

"It's okay Octavia, I forgive you for everything." I smiled at her.

"Really? You would be that kind?" Octavia questioned in a small voice.

"Of course, I will Octavia, now let's forget about this and let me put on my costume!" I said. All four must have that I was really serious because they said sorry and started on my hair. I looked in the mirror, and I recognized the look. It took me awhile to figure it out but it was the hairstyle my mother did for me on reaping day. I sighed, but restricted myself from think of home. They did my makeup and once I was changed and done with everything, I could hardly recognize myself. I was so pretty.

"Thank you so much guys." I stated and let Cinna guide me to meet Haytmitch and Peeta. Cinna told me I would go inside my chariot in 30 minutes and left so Haymitch could talk to us. But first, I had to say, Peeta looked _really _handsome. His hair was slicked back, and his outfit was like mine except in a male style of the costume. I was so into looking at him that I skipped half of what Haymitch was saying. I almost skipped the last part, and it took my breath away.

"You two are going to be star-crossed lovers." Haymitch said. "Now, of course, I know you too don't love each other, but you act like it tonight. It will bring you more sponsors, and trust me, you want them."

My heart leap with joy I was so happy. How was this happening to me? Thank God I could hide my emotions, so I kept my face straight and emotionless. But my heart broke when I looked at Peeta's horrorstruck face. Then his face slowly turned into another emotion.

Anger.

Another hint that he didn't love me back.

**A/N So, yes, it was a longer chapter. Please review, I want seven, thank you! I can't say when the next chapter will be, depending on school. But I DO guarantee that it will be on BY next week, and if it isn't I will hit myself in the face. If you are mad about waiting a whole week, just saying, my rough estimate of when the chapter will be out is by, Monday night or Tuesday night. Thank you, and sorry for the long A/N! :) 3 Sarah**


	6. Haymitch's Announcement PPOV

**A/N So... PPOV sorry guys but not my favorite... There won't be too many PPOV's in this FF. They are kinda hard to write because I don't know how guys think, and well I can't relate because I'm a girl! Thanks for reviewing, here is Chapter 6!**

(PPOV)

I looked around waiting for Portia, and honestly, I was quite worried about what she would look like. So many people in the Capitol had weird fashions, it was stupid. I didn't feel like thinking about the Capitol, so I decided to think of home. I missed Delly a lot, she was my best friend since first grade. If Delly was here right now, she would be so excited to have a makeover. What is it with girls and makeovers? While I was mourning for Delly I realized that Portia was walking in. She was olive skinned and had natural curly hair. Makeup was caked all over her face, and she was wearing a striped dress with red shoes. In my opinion, she looked satisfactory.

"Hello Peeta, my name is Portia and I am going to be your designer. Your prep team needs to work with you for little bit and then we can have lunch. After that I will show you your costume for tonight." Porta said. Portia was calm like me, I liked her. But what confused me was, why did I need a costume for tonight?

"Excuse me Portia, but why do I need to have a costume for tonight?" I questioned.

"Oh did Haymitch or Effie not tell you? You will show yourself to the Capitol tonight! You must look your absolute best so you can get your precious sponsors to like you. We are here to make yourself look good, so you won't be completely hopeless!" Portia told me. Why didn't Haymitch tell me? Shouldn't I know this stuff? After all, it was me going into the arena, not him, so why does he get information that I don't know about? I felt myself getting angry, but I had to foret about that now. All that was in my mind was that I had to get some sponsors.

Portia gave me a goodbye smile and walked out the door while three attention grabbing girls walked in. " Hi Peeta, how are you? We are your prep team, to get ready for tonight!" She twirled her bright pink hair and battered her eyelashes at me. Weird. I didn't know Capitol people were able to flirt. Well, I knew one thing, I did _not _like her back. I haven't liked anybody in forever, and I wanted it to stay that way. I remember the last time I liked a girl in 6th grade.

_"Hey Peeta wanna have lunch with me?"_

_"Um... sure wait let me go tell Delly that I'm going."_

_"Okay" She said and giggled. I don't know, but I thought she was kind of pretty. Red hair, brown eyes, nice. Everything I wanted. _

_We had a fun lunch together and started dating for a couple months. But then I found out her true colors. _

_It was after we got out of school, and I saw her kissing my own brother._

The pain hurt so much, and that was why I decided to never open up my heart to anyone, and my dating experiences were over. I noticed that one of the girls, (not the one who was flirting with me) was studying me very carefully.

"Okay guys, he needs his waxing, we need to make his hair shinier, and... yes that is all!" she announced. I wondered what Katniss was going through, it must have been living hell. I had to admit though, I was a little sacred for the waxing. But when we got out there tonight, the whole Capitol will be impressed and I would be thankful. I wanted to know if my mother would watch, but after some moments of thinking, why would she? She hates me.

My mother led to my father, I missed him so much. He is the only one who really understands me, besides Delly of course. I missed home way more than I should. Whenever I thought of home, the more I wanted it. The more I wanted it, the more I was determined to win the games. So, I should allow this stinging pain on my chest.

Why did I have a pain on my chest?

I was brought back to reality and asked," Why does it hurt so much?"

"Oh that's normal sweetie, you just got waxed of course!" she answered. I really had to start learning names.

I glanced at my chest and realized that it was smooth and shiny. Did I just get waxed without even knowing? My father would of been so proud of me. I chuckled at my thought. Why would my father be even in here?

After they fixed me, my hair was so shiny that you could see your reflection in it. I was sitting on a green sofa waiting for Portia to arrive. I wanted her to come quick, because I was starving. Portia walked in and said," Sorry I am late, I had to make some last minute double checks for your outfit."

I was about to answer when food appeared from nowhere. There were these good looking Cesar salads, with oranges places on the top. I was excited to taste an orange, I had never had one n all my life. They were much too expensive for anyone to have in District 12. There was an odd fizzy drink next to me and I was also tempted to try that too. Everything looked delicious.

Portia and I had lunch, and now it was time for me to meet my outfit. I was curious wondering if it was some weird Capitol garment that I hated. But when Portia pulled it out of a gigantic closet, I guess it wasn't that bad.

" So Peeta, you will be wearing this tonight. It is electric, and when you turn it on it will look like you are on fire. You won't actually be on fire, I guarantee, but I am positive that the Capitol will love this." Portia said.

I was given a couple hours to relax, and I fell asleep immediately. I couldn't sleep last night because I was so nervous of going to the Capitol, and I was dog tired. After a short nap I was told to go upstairs to meet Portia. The bed I was sleeping in was very comfortable, I didn't want to get up. But I did as I was told and left to go change into my costume.

The outfit fit me perfectly, and it was quite comfortable. I was sent to go back downstairs to meet up with Haymitch so he could talk to Katniss and I, but I got down a little early. "So boy, I have an important announcement to make, but I will wait 'till the girl is here so I don't have to repeat meself." Haymitch told me. While we were waiting, I wondered if Haymitch even knew what our names were. Probably not, and I had to admit it, he wasn't the greatest mentor.

Katniss ran down the stairs, and Haymitch started his so called "important" speech. While he was blabbering about something I probably didn't care about, I sneaked a glance at Katniss. She was beautiful, and if I hadn't shut down my heart to girls I might have even flirted with her. No. I can't afford to get my heart broken again. While telling my self I would never see any intrest in any girl ever again, I almost missed the last part on Haymitch's talk.

"You two are going to be star-crossed lovers."

What? No! Never! I don't like her in that way? What if my heart reacts and I start liking her for real? This can't be happening!

I looked at Katniss and her expression was blank. She was probably upset too. But what really got me upset was how the Capitol could control me like this.

I won't allow it.

**A/N Okay... I know what you were thinking..._What a drag chapter! How crappy!_ But hey, PPOV is SO not my thing. Can I have 10 reviews? Thanks. Tell me if you hated it as much as I did, or if you thought it was good or OK. But we all agree: NOT MY BEST CHAPTER. Hey guys, can you tell me what was your favorite chapter? It will improve my writing. Thanks!**


	7. A Couple

**A/N You guys gave me like 6 reviews! OMG oh that's OK i forgive you... So i am sorry it took me a day late, TV really gets to me... And I have this new obsession of cato and clove being star crossed lovers instead... maybe just maybe i would write and ff on that... I want 5 reviews. Here is Chapter 7!**

KPOV

Before I even knew it I was getting pushed into a black chariot and the doors slammed right in my face. Peeta came in too, looking miserable.

"Okay, I know you're pissed off about this but I want sponsors. Let's just hold hands or something tonight, it's not like we have to kiss." I grumbled. Why was he so mad about this? I am disgusting or impossibly unattractive to him? I'm not sure what it was but it was kind of hurting my feelings.

"Katniss, you don't get it. I'm done with girls, my past really sucks because of my girl relationship. I don't want to have that stuff again. And I don't care is it's fake or not, I'm done with this." He said. But I wasn't going to back down on our 'relationship' so fast.

"Yeah, well do you want sponsors? We need them okay? What will happen when we are about to die and we don't have any sponsors? We won't get out of the games. And I need to see Prim..." My voice cracked just at the perfect spot and he sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. Do as you please." Peeta mumbled in defeat.

I smiled in satisfaction and took his hand. It felt so warm and nice, my dream was slowly going to come true. Before I knew it our chariot was _finally _moving and we were on our way to introduce ourselves. I turned on my outfit and it actually looked like I was on fire! I made a mental note in my mind to thank Cinna again for his genius creativeness. Since we were District 12, we were last, so I decided to take my mind off of our costumes and Peeta's hand and look at the people from the other districts.

District 1, Marvel and Glimmer, were in stupid pink costumes that made them look extremely girly. It fit Glimmer well with her blonde curly hair but Marvel looked simply ridiculous. District 2 was coming up after, Cato and Clove, wearing a nice gold outfit with black gloves. Clove's gloves went up to her elbows and Cato's went up to his wrists. I think they looked nice, but I freaked out when I got a death glare from Clove. What did she have against me? We haven't spoken two words to each other yet. While I was thinking about District 2 all the other tributes went into a blur and I got back into reality at the begging of District 11.

Rue and Thresh were wearing some brown jumpsuit, and to me, it was kind of ugly. I was putting my opinion on their outfits when I realized that our turn was up.

I smiled, and we looked like we were on fire, and the crowd seemed to love us. When they saw Peeta and I holding hands I raised them up and the crowd went wild in cheers. I don't know how I was doing such as good job, I was usually bad at this stuff. All I knew was to keep hold of Peeta's hand, smile, and wave. Suddenly everyone was chanting 'Katniss' and I felt very satisfied. They liked me, so that gives me a tiny symbol of hope that we might actually get sponsors.

Our horses were down the path and it was time for us to head out and go meet our stylists, Haymitch, and Effie. I hoped they were pleased.

"I think we did good Peeta. Thanks for enduring it, but we kind of have to listen to Haymitch right?" I said.

He nodded, and we met our group. "Sweethearts, you did great. I think if we keep this stuff up then we will get more sponsors. The crowd loved you... But keep and eye out for the Careers. They seemed really pissed off when you guys came out in your fire suits." Haymitch exclaimed.

Uh oh. Not a good thing to be enemies with the Careers. They could kill you any second. I was scared, yes I admitted it. What if we go in the Games and Cato or Clove kills me just for that? Well, it wasn't my fault, I didn't have anything to do with our costumes. I decided I would just leave the bothering thought alone. Effie told Cinna and Portia they could leave, and they gave us hugs and left.

Effie, Haymitch, Peeta, and I went upstairs to our penthouse, but I had never been there before. When I walked in, it had the same vibe as they train, but in a more homey fashion. I liked it. While I was looking around the room, Effie told us to go up to the T.V room to re watch everything that happened tonight. The T.V was huge, and the T.V was as big as a movie screen. We re watched all the districts and finally Peeta and I came up. We looked _good. _No wonder I got the death glare from District 2, they were probably envying us.

Peeta and I were waving and smiling, we had the loudest audience out of them all. I felt myself grin and I watched the rest of the tape. President Snow made his speech about how we should all be thankful to the Capitol, and how it is such a great honor that you were chosen to be in the Games. I felt the need to pun ch something when I heard that, it made me sick. It was an honor? Everybody in District 12 hates and dreads reaping day! Something is screwed up with the Capitol's minds.

Plutarch Heavensbee was commenting now, and I realized it was about Peeta and I.

"Are District 12 tributes dating? If you look very closely, their hands are together, and they are holding hands. Could this be the new item? Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark? They do realize they one of them or both will get killed in the arena right? I don't know but we will have to wait and see for their next public appearance and see is the rumors are true."

I saw Haymitch's pleased expression and for some reason was glad that I volunteered. If I never did, I would never get my dream come true, but now we have to just take it step by step.

But the message was clear.

Peeta and I were the latest Capitol couple.

**A/N good? bad? suckish? tell :) Thanks you.**


	8. Training

**A/N OK! SO... new chapter! Don't get mad at me, I am working hard to do some chapters as fast as I can. Our exams are coming up sometime next week and I have been doing allnighters studying... ): And just to inform you, most of this setting description and Peeta's camouflaged arm and stuff like that are from the movie, sorry I couldn't really come up with anything. Raise your hand if you watched the movie! (I did) And here is... CHAPTER 8!  
><strong>

KPOV

I finally woke up. I was so tired after last night; I could barely open my eyes. Maybe because it was 4:30 in the morning, or maybe because I was just so exhausted.

While rubbing my eyes, Effie barged in the door saying, "Wake up! Wake up! Big, big day today! Today you start your training! Be at breakfast in 10 minutes!" Effie chirped.

Suddenly I was very thankful that I had taken a shower last night, because I had to get ready _fast._ I forgot that I was tired and ran to the bathroom only to see that my hair was a rat's nest. It took about 5 minutes to get it all detangled, and after that I had to brush my teeth and get changed. I brushed my teeth really quickly, and got changed into my training clothes. I was a little nervous about training, because this was my chance to make allies for the Games. I already knew that I wouldn't be allies with the Careers, they hated me. Maybe with the District 11 boy, he looked tough.

I rushed out the hallway to make it just in time for breakfast. Haymitch and Effie were waiting politely at the table, looking at me. I was slightly impressed with Haymitch, I hadn't seen him drunk in a while. But, I don't see him 24/7 so maybe he just doesn't drink in front of us. A much more sensible answer to his sober behavior. Peeta drowsily walked in, he must have been tired too.

"Good morning guys, so today you will begin your training for the Hunger Games. You need to work hard every single minute of it because this is your time to show off. This is where you get your allies, and unfortunately, your enemies. I was watching closely last night and it seems to me, that District 2 is one of your enemies. They must have really hated your fire costumes because they were giving you the death glare... Anyways, that's my announcement for the day. Good luck sweethearts." Haymitch advised.

Haymitch knew a lot more than we all expected him to know, and it was kind of surprising. Effie looked pleased, and dug into her breakfast. Breakfast was good as usual, and Peeta was being friendly toward me.

"Hey, Katniss, will we be allies?" Peeta questioned.

I thought about it for a moment and I felt stupid to even think about it.

"Yes, sure of course, I mean- like- that would be good- I guess," I stuttered. In my head I was screaming, _YES! OF COURSE! YOU GUYS WILL BECOME FRIENDS AND THAT WILL MAYBE LEAD TO SOMETHING!_ I was ashamed of myself, seriously. I shouldn't be focusing on a relationship that didn't even really exist, I should of been focusing on the Hunger Games, and how am I going to survive this. I need to forget about everything else, and look at Peeta in a different way from now on. No excuses.

Peeta gave me a breathtaking smile that blew me away, and we were now heading over to the one and only Training Center. The drive took about 5 minutes and afterwards we walked into a major training room. They had everything from knife practicing to camouflage training! Ropes were hanged on the ceilings for climbing practice, and on every wall was a new activity to practice on. I wanted to get started right away.

I remembered Haymitch's advice and walked over to the bow and arrow section. There were 6 targets about 30 feet away from me, and I wanted to impress the other tributes. I picked up my faithful bow and arrow and hit every single target with exact accuracy, straight in the heart. After that I decided to go with the knives, where the girl from 2 was and some scrawny boy from 6 was. The boy was missing every single target and looked frustrated, and District 2, Clove, I think, was smiling in satisfaction as she got every target straight in the head. I decided to walk away, no need to embarrass myself in front on the Careers.

I looked for somewhere to go, not knowing where. I found Peeta at the camouflage center, sitting next to a confused District 1 girl. She was blonde and very pretty, but I wasn't sure she would survive the Games. District 1 and 2 are way too confident. I walked over there, deciding I needed practice with camouflage myself.

"Hey Peeta, your arm looks great." I said. Peeta's arm was an exact replica of a tree that stood a couple feet away from him. I never knew he could paint like that. But, after all, he did the cakes in District 12.

"Thanks," He mumbled, deep in concentration. I figured that he was too focused on his arm to create a conversation, so I decided to practice camouflage myself. I went over the the different colors of paint and decided to paint my hand to match with the flowers. Complete disaster. I moved on and on to every other station and I figured it was time to make some allies. I tried making conversation with the girl from 5, all she did was nod and scamper away. All in all, I couldn't find any allies besides Peeta. Maybe Peeta could help out with our social work.

I was alarmed by the sound of two guys fighting, Cato and Marvel.

"He took my knife- I swear he did! He took it!" Cato screamed.

"N-no I didn't! It was that little girl from District 11!" Marvel replied back in defense.

And with that, Cato was attacking Marvel. Five minutes later, two guards had to pull them apart.

"I'll get you back,1." Cato said. If I was Marvel right now, I would be scared out of my mind. But Marvel just nodded and walked away.

I looked up for some reason, and there was little 11 holding Cato's knife. I knew I wanted her as my ally.

**A/N Kay, next chapter is the interviews... ;) Expected on the weekend on Monday morning.**


	9. Interviews

KPOV

Interviews, interviews, interviews. That was all I could think about right now, and I had butterflies in my stomach. I was so tired right now, we had just completed training. How did the Captiol people possibly think that we could have all this energy? And after they wore us out they wanted to us to go in the games? The Captiol is mad.

I wonder what Peeta was doing right now, probably sleeping. Why was he so against the whole star crossed lover thing? What was wrong with him? He would be fine by it if it was Delly of course. Well, I think, but why was he so upset when he found out? So many questions filled my head that leaded to a uneasy nap.

"Wake up Katniss! You have to meet Cinna in exactly 5 minutes! Katniss? Are you up?" Effie shouted.

I rubbed my eyes. Why did we have the shortest breaks to rest? Unwillingly, I slumped off the bed and shuffled over to meet my genius, life saving designer. I walked downstairs, and Cinna was waiting there, with a cup of tea in his hand waiting for me. I wondered how long he had been waiting as I greeted him.

"Hey Cinna!" I said. I gave him a big smile and ran over to him. I was kind of surprised at my reaction, why was I so happy to see this man that I met only less than a week ago? Maybe because he made me feel better, or his kind attitude made me feel calm. I wasn't sure, but I knew one thing. He was my favorite person in the whole Captiol.

"Hello, Katniss." Cinna replied. I was bouncing on my feet to know what my next outfit was, and I suddenly forgot that I was nervous for the interviews. This man can work magic.

"So... What's my outfit?" I asked, trying not to sound to excited.

"Well, you will be wearing something that is on fire like you did the last time, and Peeta will be wearing a suit with flames on the sleeves. Katniss, have you noticed at all that you have a new Captiol nickname?" Cinna said.

"No, I haven't Cinna." I answered. What was my nickname? Whatever it was, it was _not_ going to be Catnip.

"The girl on fire, Katniss. Our costumes have represented you, and thankfully your holding hands with Peeta have gained you many sponsors. Tonight, I hope you act like you did yesterday otherwise you won't gain any more sponsors. Now, I have a strategy for you. Who is your friend in the Capitol that you would talk to like yourself?" Cinna questioned.

"You, I guess." I said.

He smiled and then went on with his advice. "Pretend you are talking to me then, okay?"

"Sure." I replied. I wanted to see my costume now, I already had Haymitch and Effie for this kind of stuff. But, of course, I wasn't mad at him or anything. It was just that my patience was running kind of low.

"Okay now, it is time to see your costume. Follow me." Cinna instructed.

I followed him through all these complicated paths and finally, we came back to the room we met in yesterday. Octavia Venia and Flavius were waiting there, and once they saw me, they all smiled and waved. I smiled back, and my gracious prep team repeated the whole process of doing my hair and makeup. Once they were finished, I looked beautiful. My hair was in a bun, with my bangs hanging to the left side. I had red eye shadow on with gold eyeliner, and red lipstick. Then, it was time for me to meet my interview dress.

"You look wonderful, Katniss. Now, here is your dress!" Cinna exclaimed.

It was a dress that looked like it was made out of jewels, and it sparkled in the sunlight. The dress was radiating off yellows, reds, and oranges, so it looked like it was a sunset.

Once again, I loved it.

Cinna explained to me how if you twirled, then flames would go off and your dress would look like it as on fire. I was scared for my life still, what if I got caught on fire? But I trusted Cinna, and I wore proudly and confidently. It fit me nicely, and surprisingly it wasn't too heavy. I twirled in the dress a couple times, and it actually looked like I was on fire. I went downstairs to meet Peeta and Haymitch and wow. Peeta took my breath away with his beautiful eyes and suit. I love him.

I said my goodbyes to Cinna, and Haymitch made another one of his "important announcements".

"So, guys, try to make jokes. Katniss, you work on that," He chuckled. I want to punch him."And just be yourself. Oh, I almost forgot. Peeta, I don't care about you whole attitude on the whole star crossed lover thing. You listen to me. You, no matter what, will confess your love for Katniss tonight." Haymitch said.

"What! Why? I don't even love her! Why do I have to-" Peeta argued.

"No. You listen to me sweetheart. Tell the Capitol that you love Katniss. Understand?" If I was Peeta I wouldn't argue, the tone of his voice scared me.

"Yes, I get it." Peeta grumbled. He looked _mad._ I was slightly hurt, but oh well, I knew anyways that he didn't love me. And with that, we were waiting for our turn in interviews.

The first girl was Glimmer, and she was very pretty. Ceasar Flickerman kept throwing questions at her, and she answered them perfectly.

"So, do you miss anyone at home?" Ceasar asked.

"Oh yes! I miss... my mother, my brother, my boyfriend, my dog, my trainer, my father, my friends, all of them!" She exclaimed.

"So, tell me about this boyfriend you got, Glimmer." Ceasar said suspiciously.

"Oh well he is blonde like me, and I am sure he misses me. Love you, if you are watching!" Glimmer said to the camera. Her so called boyfriend must be really happy, and her parents pissed. Oh well. An annoying ringing bell rang and I jumped in shock.

"Well, your time is up Glimmer. Everybody, have a round of applause for Glimmer, our female tribute of District 1!" The crowd went wild, and then came up Marvel.

He went by fast, and I watched as Clove came up, all smiley. Wait till you see her with a knife.

Cato came up, his interview went well, and I was starting to get nervous. What if I screwed up? Then I remembered Cinna's advice and knew that I would just pretend I was talking to Cinna while eating lunch.

District 11 came up, and Rue came up.

"So Rue, how do you like the Capitol?" Ceasar asked.

"It's fine, much better than District 11, that's what I say." And she gave the most adorable smile ever to the audience. That would of gotten her about 300 sponsors.

"Is there anything you miss? Family? Friends?"

"I really miss my mom and dad, and my three sisters. I wish they were here with me right now so they could comfort me through all this stress."

"Oh I completely understand. Lets give it up for Rue, the female tribute of District 11!"

The crowd cheered loudly, and then it was my turn. I wished Peeta good luck and he actually hugged me. I hugged him back and ran up stage.

"Hello Katniss! How are you?" Ceasar asked.

_Ceasar is Cinna. Ceasar is Cinna. Ceasar is Cinna. _

"I'm fine! You?" and I put my best smile ever up on my face.

"I'm good. Now, enough small talk. Tell us, is there something going on with you and Peeta?"

He leaned in closer wondering what I would say.

"I'll save that one for Peeta!" I giggled.

"Anyone you miss?"

"My sister. My mother. My best friend Gale."

"Is there anything going on with you and Gale?"

"Oh! Of course not! Why would you think that? It's so silly!" I giggled once again. I hated acting like this.

"My apologies for asking then. Lets talk about your dress instead. It is very beautiful. I love it!"

"Thank you, Plutarch, but do you want to see something special?" I put a blinding smile on so he would answer yes.

"Of course, my dear Katniss. I would love to."'

And I twirled around, letting the whole Capitol see Cinna's creation.

"Do you like it?"

"Wow! I love it!"

Then the bell rang.

"Lets have a round of applause for the lovely Katniss Everdeen, the female tribute of District 12!"

The crowds applause was booming in my ears. Thank God they loved me. I gave them one of my smiles and left. Then, Peeta came on. He took a seat, and gave a very nice smile to the crowd. I was very nervous, how would the Capitol react to the the whole situation? I wasn't sure, but I was going to find out in the next 5 minutes.

"Hello Peeta!" Ceasar greeted, "You are our last tribute of the night, and I have some very important questions for you that our dear Katniss wasn't willing to answer! But first, lets talk. how do you like the Capitol?"

"Oh I love it. Especially the showers. Tell me, do I smell like roses?" Peeta asked. Ceasar sniffed him like a dog, which was weird, and replied,

"Yes! Actually you do!" The crowd went wild in loud guffaws.

"Thank you, and I also love the food. I have nver tasted anything like it before!"

'Yes, our food is quite tasty, but now, our audience is getting anxious. Is there anything going on between you and Katniss?"

"Well, if you can keep a secret I can tell you that I am certainly in love with Katniss Everdeen."

And that was that.

**A/N So! Longest Chapter in the whole story, hope you like! Please, I want 3 reviews. Thanks! Next chapter expected sometime next week.**


	10. A Talk

**A/N So... Some Peetniss here. Hope you like! Here is Chapter 10!**

I couldn't sleep tonight. No matter what I did, I could not sleep. I was too nervous for tomorrow, and even if I tried to sleep then I would have bad dreams. It was about 1:30 in the morning, and I decided to explore the penthouse. I stepped out of my room and wanted to go to the kitchen, maybe eat something, I wasn't sure. While I was walking I noticed a glass wall, and I think that Peeta was sitting there looking out at the Capitol. My head had a whole battle whether I should go over there and talk to him or just sneak back into my room. I thought for about five minutes and decided that I would go talk to him.

When I walked out, it was beautiful. It was the roof of the whole building, and there were gardens and pretty greenhouses. I loved it. There were a few benches near the edge of the roof, and Peeta was sitting there, his knees hugged to his chest. I took a deep breath and said,

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"No... well who could?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I couldn't. Every time I try to go to sleep the nightmares creep up on me again."

"Same. Portia told me about this place, isn't it beautiful?"

"I love it. I wish we could just sit here forever and talk. I never want to go into the Games, I just want to stay here and.." Oh my God. I was about to say stay here with you forever. That would be a total mistake. No. I guess I go too caught up in the conversation.

"Yeah, I don't either. But it's better than going back home. I hate it there. You have Prim to hold and comfort. I have nothing." What was he talking about? He lived in the town for crying out loud! What more could he possibly need?

"Are you sure? You're better off than me." I can not believe I just said that. I would never say any of this stuff, not even to Gale.

"Well at least you have a mother that loves you! My mom almost throws up in disgust every time she looks at me!" He yelled at me. I was kind of hurt, but I felt really bad. His mother was abusive, and I knew that as a fact. Then something out of the blue popped out of my mouth.

"Thanks for giving me the bread when I was starving," He looked confused, like he never even knew what I was talking about. Someone so selfless and nice shouldn't deserve a mean mother. I wish I could give him everything I had.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember the day when I was looking in your trash cans for food, and then your mother shooed me away?"He looked like he knew what I was talking about and his face immediately softened. He touched my shoulder and I loved the feeling of his warmth, I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"Katniss, you don't owe me anything, and I was happy that I did. My mom is a bad person, and my dad should of never married her. I am really sorry for this talk but oh well, at least we know each other better. Right?"

"Right." I mumbled. I can not believe we are having this talk.

"And I feel like I have some explaining to do, and why I am pissed at the whole star-crossed lover thing. Sorry if you got sad, but there is nothing wrong with you at all. I just have some.. bad experiences with my past relationships, and I swore that I would never date again. I feel like I am breaking that promise, if you know what I mean,"

" I know exactly what you mean, but I feel better. I was kind of worried." I admitted while looking to the ground. I felt so much better, but right now, I wanted to punch the girl that he dated in the face for hurting him. Why would she do that? And, I will admit, about 70% of that feeling to hit someone was about jealousy. I was pretty upset.

He chuckled, but then turned serious.

"Katniss, I don't want to be a piece in the Capitols Game. I want them to know who I am, and I want to die me. I don't want them to get to me, and I don't want them to get to you either. I hate this, but I think the last we can do for our last living month is die being ourselves."

I was... lost for words. Not because I loved him so much, but because every single word that he said I believed in, and I thought the exact same thing.

"Now, sorry for that, I didn't know what I was doing telling you. Um... It's getting cold out, and I think I might take another shot at trying to going to sleep."  
>He winked at me, said another goodbye, and left. I didn't really want to be here alone, so after about 10 minutes I went back to my room to try to go to sleep. The last thing I thought before I drifted off was that I was in love with Peeta Mellark more, if that was even possible.<p>

I woke up this morning feeling sick to my stomach. I wondered how I could of even slept last night, but my uneasy sleep was filled with horrid nightmares of Prim dying, Peeta hurting me, saying that he is disgusted by me, and he will never love me. I also re-watched terrible viewing of my father dying, and I woke up screaming.

Today. was the day I went into the arena.

I wasn't sure why, but I felt weak, and scared. The scared part was normal of course, but still, I wasn't used to it. And with that, I burst into tears. I sobbed until I could cry no more, and I sobbed some more for about another thirty minutes. Why did the Capitol make us go into the Hunger Games? For President Snow's entertainment? I hate it, and I want to go run all the way back to District 12 and be safe with Gale and Prim. I want Peeta to come with me, and we can live our lives together. But none of my wants are granted, actually they turn out the opposite. I am unhappy with that, and I want to do is stay in bed all day eating lamb stew. Of course, I can't. I grunt and roll of my beautiful, comfortable bed. I won't take it for granted though, because the last few day of my life I would be sleeping on the floor.

I didn't want to say anything, but I was positive that I was_ not_ going to make it out of that arena alive. I mean, there is no way I would come out of the Games. Compared to Cato, Clove, and Thresh, I didn't stand a chance. I was going to die, and eventually, I hate to say it, but so will Peeta. That's why I must tell him right now that I love him.

I rethought out the idea, and I wasn't going to do it now, but maybe after breakfast. I know it was going to be embarrassing, but who cares? I will die by next month anyways. I checked the clock, and I had to get go get breakfast. I didn't have to change out of my pajamas, Cinna was going to bring my arena clothes thirty minutes after breakfast. With a big sigh, I shuffled over to have breakfast.

I sat in a soft yellow couch feeling sick to my stomach. I didn't want to eat, but I will eat as much as possible. Who knows what's going to come up ahead of us.

**A/N Good? Bad? Some people were saying that my last chapter was rushed, and I don' think this chapter was too rushed.**

**Sarah :)**

**PS: I want 3 reviews ;)**


	11. Katniss's Confession

**A/N I would like to apologize, sorry but I have chosen to end the story here. I like Cliffhangers, so you have the rest to imagine! I would like to thank all my reviewers and they made me feel so much better and I feel like I will be more comfortable writing my other FFs! Thank you so much for helping me out with my story, oh dear reviewers. LOVELOVELOVE YOU!**

PPOV

I woke up feeling sick to my stomach. It was a miracle that I was able to sleep tonight, but I knew that it wasn't a very good one. I groggily slumped off my bed and wanted to throw up right this minute. I was going into the arena today. I looked like hell in the mirror. I spent about 5 hours out on the rooftop, and my eyes were all poofy and red from lack of sleep, my hair tousled from tossing and turning, and dark purple circles underneath my eyes from stress. Nobody would want to sponsor me if they saw me this way.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and changed into some cleaner clothes, and went off to breakfast. Katniss was waiting with Effie and Haymitch. Katniss. I had mixed feelings about her, but slowly I think I was realizing that I really liked her. I was pretty sure that we were going to be allies, but I wasn't positive. If me and Katniss aren't allies who will I be with? The Careers? I will try to make an alliance with them, but what if they refuse? I have this ridiculous nickname that they call me, Lover Boy. I don't even love Katniss! I would rather be the boy on fire than my other pathetic nickname. Oh well, at least the Capitol doesn't call me that.

"So. You guys will be going into the arena today. Stay near water, try to keep alive, create alliances, help each other, keep your guard up, and never be relaxed. Don't stay in one place for too long, and god forbid unless you are in the Careers, try to make a fire." Haymitch said. I hated to admit it, but I was scared. Really terrified. Katniss seemed to have the same feeling by the look on her face. I wanted to laugh if I wasn't scared too, the look was priceless. Haymitch wished us good luck and the food came.

I ate as much as possible I felt like I was going to throw up. I ate 4 full plates, and Katniss did the same. She looked like she was going to pass out, but I don't blame her. The food in my stomach was almost too much to handle. I wobbled back to my room, and I felt my throat tighten. Oh no. I was not going to cry. I took deep breaths and looked at the ceiling. In the middle of this process, I heard a knock on the door. I was going to tell them to get out when I realized it wasn't the three short taps that all the Capitol people do. I got my hopes up, maybe it was my father. He would be the only one who could cheer me up right now, I missed him so much.

I eagerly opened the door, and the person who was standing nervously in front of my door was Katniss.

Um, what was she doing here? What did she want? Some alliance reassurance? I don't know so all I said was,

"Hey."

"Um.. Hi Peeta, can I come in?" Katniss asked.

"Sure..." I said slowly, having no clue where this was going. She looked at me straight in the eye, and it was kind of creepy because I just now notice how unique her eyes were. A glassy silver, odd, I have never seen an eye color like that.

"I have a confession to make, and it is very important. I know that it will definetly change our...relationship, but I think that you should have the right to know. I mean we are going to die in the next month anyways." She chuckled nervously. My mind was still blank. I didn't have any idea where she was going with this.

She took a deep breath and said,

"I love you, Peeta. I have ever since the day you gave me bread." And she left.

What the hell was that? Do I love her back? But, what about my promise?

I thought about these questions for a couple minutes, and then was interrupted by Portia. Why did she have to tell me now? If she told me last night it would've been perfect. I followed Portia and was finally introduced into my reaping clothes. I looked at them, and silently thanks God for giving me actual clothes that are suitable for the Games. Brown pants that looked comfortable, a loose green V-neck t-shirt, brown running boots, and some odd black jacket. I smiled, and said thank you to Portia. And then I was off to change.

I changed, and the clothes fit me perfectly. I loved it. I came out, and Effie was practically sobbing. It seemed like Haymitch was trying to get himself drunk, rows of empty bottles were before him. Katniss came out, and we had to go. Did I love her back? I don't know. But I did know one thing. I would at least try to keep her safe. And my first start would be asking the Careers to make an alliance with me.

I said my goodbyes and suddenly felt reality. I was going to die. It was true, everything seemed more real now. And now because of that, the fear felt real too. Portia lead me over to a room that had a big glass tube in the middle of the room. Portia said,

"I will be rooting for you, I promise. And give Katniss some time, you will like her back eventually I guarantee it." She winked and gave me a big hug. What did she mean I will like Katniss back?

"Now, it's time for you to go into the tube, but just remember, I will be rooting for you, Lover Boy." Portia said and gave me the respectful three fingers. I never realized it, but I was so glad that I had Portia as a stylist. She was the best stylist any one could ever have. I gave her a smile and wish that I could have a couple minutes to myself. I wanted to just cry this horrible nightmare away.

_Ten._ Oh, my God. What was I going to do.

_Nine. _Should I stick my alliance with Katniss?

_Eight. _But then it will be awkward.

_Seven. _I will break it.

_Six._ The tube's floor started going up, and I got my first view of the arena.

_Five. _It had a forest vibe, good, Katniss would be comfortable.

_Four. _Okay, now I was preparing to run like hell to the Cornucopia.

_Three. _I would tell the Careers that I was strong and I would help them carry supplies.

_Two. _I hope they would take me in.

_One. _

And I ran like hell to get over to the Cornucopia.

**A/N I might be writing again soon! I love you guys!**


End file.
